


In Vino Veritas

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Clumsiness, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, sex injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: In wine, truth. Tsukishima initially can't express his feelings for Hinata without alcohol.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hinata!

In uncharacteristic boldness, Kei leaned in, a smile on his face as he captured Hinata's lips in a tender kiss. Hinata’s face was as red as Kei's felt, and their half-empty wine glasses lay forgotten on the kotatsu they shared. The alcohol slowed Hinata's movements to the point where Kei had no issue keeping up; in fact, he could actually take the lead. 

It wasn't like Kei was  _actually_ drunk, but the two glasses of wine were enough that he could confuse the butterflies that consistently flew in his stomach whenever Hinata was around for whatever electricity surged through his body whenever alcohol took effect. The tingly sparks that radiated through Kei's fingertips as they gently caressed the sides of Hinata's neck were only matched by Hinata’s firm grip around his sides. Kei let out a moan as the heat from the embrace took on a life of its own, worming its way through his back until it fully blazed somewhere around his heart.

At the sound, Hinata detached himself, and Kei pouted at seeing kiss-swollen lips rather than continuing. Still, there was a glint in Hinata's eye that hinted at the barely tamed feral energy that was normally only released during a volleyball game. Suddenly, Kei had and idea of how a volleyball would feel if it were sentient; a goal that Hinata definitely hungered over and was hard fought. It was exhilarating, and as Kei took a deep breath, he dove deep into the kiss once again.

Hinata was small, enough that it took zero effort to cover his body completely with Kei's own. Still, the smaller man was not a pushover, and wrapped his limbs around Kei's skinny torso. Hinata pulled Kei closer, and the heat of the kotatsu and the inner warmth of the alcohol combined with the warm touch of Hinata's hands and thighs, making Kei's had swim as if he had drank the entire bottle of wine instead of just half. 

Reluctantly and with significant effort, Kei detached himself from Hinata's embrace. Hinata let out a small, bereft sound at this, but when he caught sight of the mischievous smirk on Kei's face, he fell silent, and Kei could see the gears turning in the smaller man's mind. With a final smile, Kei disappeared under the cover.

It was a contrast to have Kei's feet looking out into the frigid site while his head spun with its proximity to the heater underneath. But as he worked at opening the front of Hinata's jeans, his hot breaths of anticipation were indistinguishable from the air contained under the cover. Opening his prize, Kei peeled the clothing off Hinata until it pooled around a single ankle, and licked his lips as a personal promise before diving in.

Hinata, as a person, was compact and toned, and while his member was not the largest that Kei had ever seen, it still made his mouth water at the sight. The wine had stolen most of the hesitation that Kei held about is longstanding crush, and left him admiring the tableau in front of him. As Kei caressed Hinata's thighs, he felt the small squirm from his partner, wordlessly begging Kei to get on with it.

Smiling, Kei gave an exploratory lick, and the answering gasp went straight to his own cock. He enveloped the gift in front of him with his mouth, and it was a challenge to position himself to gain enough space between him and the heater to prevent burning the back of his neck. Still, Kei was up to the challenge, pumping Hinata's length in tandem with maneuvering his tongue along the most sensitive parts.

It was as Hinata let out a soft, "Waaaah!" and grabbed at Kei's short hair that the taller man became even more bold. Kei took in a deep breath, and before he could exhale completely, he loosened his throat and he, and swallowed Hinata down.

Fingers grabbed painfully at Kei's head as his nose nestled into orange, coarse hair. Hinata’s legs wrapped themselves around Kei's skinny body, which prompted Kei to grip Hinata's torso even more strongly, causing Kei to respond by hollowing his cheeks even more.

Hinata bucked beneath him, yelling, "Ow!" as he hit the apex of his movement. Kei reflexively detached himself at the sudden movement and sound, and the searing pain on the back of his neck caused him to let out his own short yelp of pain as the kotatsu landed upside down behind him. The angry, red mark on the inside of Hinata's knee only made Kei laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, even as he rubbed at the matching spot on the back of his neck.

At seeing Hinata's pouting face, Kei shuffled closer, until his body was covering Hinata's exposed skin. "I think that we should take this to the bedroom and do this properly," Kei murmured into Hinata's ear. 

His answer was a wide smile. After Hinata freed his ankle from the pantleg still imprisoning it, he stood, reaching out his hand to help Kei to his feet as he lead them to the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't have sex close to active heat sources.


End file.
